Banished: a story of Darton Valley
by josh1996.jl
Summary: The story of one girl, her family, and her rise to power over the New World. Be advised that this is rated M, due to hardship, language, and violence. It is based on the game Banished, you can buy it on Steam.


Disclaimer: The idea of Banished is from the Shining Rock Software developer. I don't own anything but my imagination

Banished: a Story of Darton Valley

When we left from the Old World, I was sad. I knew where we were going would not have the amenity of wealth or of even simple things like candles. When we got up river the men, 6 of them, declared the land Darton Valley. Called so because as far as the eye could see was two mountains sitting on a throne of flat and seemingly fertile black soil.

The river that flowed from the west out to the angry ocean we came from was still cold from the last frost. It was only just March and the seemingly fertile soil was hard and cold to the touch. My mother and father had brought a shovel from the old estate, they begged us not to tell, and we would have ended up in jail in the old world for petty theft.

"Janis, take care of your sister… do not go into the water" Mother exclaimed, "We are headed to cut down a few trees and will be back. Why don't you look for herbs?"

"Yes mother, come along Triston, and you cutie" I said to Raysa.

"I don't have to listen to _you_." Projected my brother. Only 40 minutes older than me, he still thinks the Darton Valley was nothing exciting. For me and my mother, we confided secretly on the ship to each other, it was a chance to leave the grasp of men; hold office or jobs that the Old land would say is 'immoral'.

 _"Ole fair End-lands soon fair start-lands, we will see our fields a 'gain"_

My sister Raysa sang, the song, which I assume was made up. Being only eight and a single month she was still childlike in every way that was wonderful. On the boat she had gotten quite ill and for a day we thought she would be buried at sea. The three of us wandered to the edge of the forest. We quickly saw several clumps of raw mushrooms, but they were red and spotted. Just two trees over the most wonderful bush was growing. It was thick with berries, bright red and gathered in groups of five or so. They looked like a smaller cherry. We saw a grey squirrel munching on a few, a good enough sign. We filled our pockets and the bottom of a weaved basket made by mother this morning.

It was then that Triston saw the bird. It was plump and quite large, it certainly didn't look as if it could ever fly. Triston grinned at me and we moved in tandem. The large bird moved slightly but Raysa cooed, and it stopped. It tapped it larger claw on the ground, as if counting a beat. By then Triston had moved to the side of it, a few trees away. We slowly walked as one, stretching our arms wide. Triston took off his shirt, and stretched it as wide as his hands. We charged the bird and it gave a yelp of surprise.

Triston tied the shirt above one wing and under another, tying it to the feet of the large bird. We would have to ask Professor Westhead what it was. We lugged it behind us, at times it would chirp quietly other times it would protest in large yelps and flops of its bulbous body. We got back to the boat and to our delight about 14 trees were laying on their sides. We shouted for help and the shovel quickly found a new use.

"It is a Turkey, I saw one myself in London last year. They lay eggs at about two per week, so it's good for breeding, but eating the meat is better. We men will go into the forest to find his mate, and hopefully we can breed these." Professor Westhead explained. The crowd around him held general grunts, only due to the fact Professor had a way of talking, like only he could ever have known this. It was very annoying on the boat.

"We need homes before damned animals!" a woman said amongst the grunts of men. The crowd grew silent and looked to each other.

"Very true" my father spoke up "I think it would be wise to build a large enough home we might convert it to a boarding house at a later date, when the second boat arrives."

"Mr. Digby that is a good idea, but what of the ability to build it we have few tools left to our disposal. What if they all break before the boat should arrive." Mr. Castlow said, albeit slowly and in a cautioned tone.

"Then we build it with the ability of half our toolset, and the other half will build a foundry, there are large deposits of iron ore to the north mountain. I believe Mr. Castlow… you have learned how to blacksmith?" Replied my father. Probably, he was offering the first job of Darton Valley. He seemed to have caught up to his mind and finished: "…the rest of us will assist you for the year end, then you may choose the best to work with you."

He then spoke more widely, "All of you need not worry about the economics of Darton, I was learned in the art of fiat currency, and we the founders will establish laws to prevent vast dis-wealth. No one here will go hungry and no family will lastly cleared of chance of making wealth." The crowd did not know exactly what he was saying beyond 'when I am banker I will not rule you'.

The six families left each other. The sun was setting and their bodies ready for rest. A few families brought books with them and they read by the large fire pit. Others took to the bank of the river hoping for the water to gurgle with the sound of a large ship casting anchor. Darton Valley was to hold another meeting tomorrow, establishing where the home and foundry would be placed.


End file.
